Sucker Punch Punch Back
by VAHzanessalover
Summary: A scenario from a ZV lover on what could of happened if Zac had gone to see Sucker Punch. How will he react? What will happen? What about Vanessa? What about Zanessa? Also, a part of Break Ups, Make Ups, And All In Between! KTZLF!


**Author Notes: So I went to go see Sucker Punch when it came out a few months ago and it was totally AMAZING! You guys should see it if you haven't already! And totally buy the DVD too! I know I did! This chapter I actually wrote when I went to see it, but I never got around to posting it since I wasn't caught up (still am not: p), but now since I just re-watched it, I just can't resist any longer! During the first time I was watching it, I couldn't help but think if I were Zac, how would he be watching this movie? And then after the movie when I went home I got online and saw that in an interview Vanessa had said she hoped that Zac would go see the movie. So I think fate is telling me I should write this story, so I did! And here it is, enjoy! I'm also putting this as a chapter for Make Ups, Break Ups, and All Things In Between and as a one-shot. Just trying to get more fans and maybe re-excite some readers into my stories and writing again! So I hope you guys like it as much as I did! And hopefully more chapters to come! I'm working on it! KTZLF!**

Zac fidgeted nervously in the chair trying to make himself comfortable, a task that didn't seem all too possible at the time. He looked to his left to see his brother and friends laughing and throwing popcorn at one another as they waited for the movie to start. He let out a sigh and sunk down into his chair as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie. It was supposed to be a relaxing day. Him and Dylan spending some quality brother time together. That was before Bubba, Ryan and a few other friends showed up and suggested they go see a movie. Zac had been ok with the plan until they had unanimously agreed to watch Sucker Punch. To be honest, Zac wanted to watch it himself. He had waited for months for its release and couldn't wait for it to come out since Vanessa wasn't giving him any hint at all about the plot. But now that they weren't together anymore, he didn't know if he could sit and watch her for two and a half hours just replaying memories of when she was filming it and how they were still together back then. It was his fault really, his publicist had suggested he maybe play the field a bit, nothing serious, just enough to get him attention for his new movies. She had said they could just be fake dates and that he could still be with Vanessa, which is why he agreed. But when he told Vanessa she didn't like the idea of him dating anyone else, even fake dating for that matter. They had gotten into a big fight about their careers and the distance they would be facing and his new idea and he eventually just called it quits, leaving her running out of his house in tears. He shook his head of his thoughts and tried to focus his attention on the blonde girl crying and running as she tried to save her sister while her father gripped her and locked her in a room.

-Later In The Movie-

So far, the movie was good. Packed with lots of action and scenes with Vanessa. Whenever there was a big scene the guys would all be captured by it and on the edge of their seats, oohing and awing. And although Zac tried to focus on the plot and action rather than the certain brunette in the movie he couldn't really concentrate on it. His thoughts drifting between how sad she looked in scenes and how much fun the two of them had together for the whole summer that year when he was filming Charlie St Cloud and she Sucker Punch and Beastly. The movie was about half way over by now and he had seen a lot of Vanessa's scenes but wasn't too pleased with them. It wasn't that he hadn't liked her acting, he did, she was great and it completely blew him away but he wasn't all too thrilled about what she was portraying. It was different for her and he had supported her and was proud of her for taking up the challenging role but it nearly killed him to see her look so damn sad in the scenes, although he had to admit she looked hot in the action scenes. In the beginning when Blondie was being introduced to the girls and Vanessa was sitting having lunch or something her eyes had seemed so cold as if she was throwing daggers. What killed him the most though was the scene where she had been rewinding some music and just broke down. The tears he knew were real and it killed him that he wasn't there to help wipe them away or just to hold her. He'd actually shed a few tears himself as he watched the heart wrenching scene but quickly wiped them away so his brother and friends wouldn't noticed. Although he hadn't seen how his brother was watching his movements, worried about him. His foot was tapping anxiously and he was slumped way down in his seat now, not knowing how much more of the movie he could take.

His brother, Dylan, noticed his nervousness and checked to make sure he was ok.

"Dude are you ok? You know it's just a movie right?" he asked his older brother, not remembering a time when he had seen him so nervous.

"Nah Dyl, I'm fine." Zac said coolly trying to hide what he was really feeling from his younger brother.

"You sure? If it's too much we can go." Dylan offered.

"Man, hush up!" Ryan said as he threw a handful of popcorn into Dylan's face. Dylan rolled his eyes and sent his brother a 'Why are you friends with his douche again?' look, but Zac simple shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok Dyl. I'm fine really, let's just watch the movie." Zac said hoping that his brother was convinced and turned his head back to the scene playing.

"Thanks Blondie for informing me of their little plan…I appreciate it, but I don't like traitors." Blue said as he walked around Vanessa who looked like she was about to cry again. He raised his gun and Zac's eyes grew wide as he saw Blue lift it up towards Vanessa. Before the shoot could be heard Zac jumped out of his seat and rushed out the doors, not giving his friends or Dylan an explanation as to why or as to where he was going.

Dylan and Bubba looked at each other after Zac ran off and both stood up out of their seats and chased after him.

"Zac! Dude where are you?" Bubba as he ran out of the movie room to search the theater.

"Do you have any clue where he is Dyl?" he asked.

"No clue, but were probably not going to find him here. He's probably going out to his car to escape." Dylan answered as they both headed for the doors.

"What's gotten in to him?" Bubba asked as they ran.

"Like you don't know man, I saw you looking at him fidgeting just like I was." Dylan responded.

"I know he's been off lately, but I didn't think he'd run." Bubba said.

"I know, me too. Has he talked to you about Vanessa?" Dylan asked curious as to if his brother has given information to anyone concerning him and Vanessa.

"No. Usually he tells me everything, but this time he's completely shut me out. What about you?" Bubba asked anxious to learn what was really up with his best friend.

"Not a word, every time me or Mom or Dad mention it he changes the subject or leaves." Dylan said with a sigh remembering all the times Zac had shut his family out, it was so unlike him.

"Well whatever it is, we have to get those two lovebirds to work it out." Bubba said.

"Yeah, after we catch Zac first." Dylan said.

"Deal. I miss those two together, even though they can be sickening sweet."

"Yeah I know, me too. " Dylan said with a smile as they saw Zac's car flash by.

Zac was already halfway to the parking garage before anyone Dylan and Bubba had even started chasing him. In a few more seconds he was there and found him car. He hurried over and quickly opened the door before slamming it shut again. He threw the car into drive and began to head off. Before he could reach the street outside of the parking garage Bubba and Dylan sprinted out of the movie theater.

"Dude what's gotten into you? Where are you going?" he heard Dylan say as he pressed on the gas and was about to drive by his brother and best friend. Normally, he would have stopped for Dylan and it made him slightly angry at himself that he didn't, but he knew there was somewhere important he had to be. Zac rolled downed the window as he passed the two.

"Bub, take Dylan home. I'll explain later. Trust me, it's important." Zac said as he drove by the two standing there in shock.

"Where are you going dude?" Bubba asked. And Zac answered him with one word as he quickly drove away.

"Vanessa's." Zac stated simply but there was a spark in his eye that neither Bubba nor Dylan had seen for months. He gave them a quick wink, and with that he was gone from sight.

Dylan and Bubba turned to each other and just smiled.

"Those two." Bubba said and Dylan just laughed.

"Yeah well you know them, hopefully they'll work out." Dylan said.

"Yeah, or we'll have to come up with a plan to help them!" Bubba said as the two laughed and walked back into the movie threather.

-With Zac-

He speed through the streets until he saw the path reaching her house. He drove up the driveway and threw the car into park, and quickly made his way up her walkway and to her door. He dug frantically for his keys through his pockets and finally pulled them out, looking for a specific one with a red heart he stuck it into the door and yanked it open.

"Ness? Nessa! Vanessa? Where are you!" he yelled as he searched the house for her.

He rushed through the kitchen, living room, and even the backyard searching for her. Frowning when he couldn't find her, he went for the stairs taking them two at time as he continued to yell for her.

"Vanessa where are you?" he yelled as he searched the rooms.' Her car was in the driveway, she has to be here.' he thought.

He made it upstairs and opened the door to the master bedroom just in time to see her walk out from the master bedroom bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel as water droplets still clung on to her skin, and her hair dripping wet.

"Zac? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him as she tugged at the towel trying to secure it. She had heard some commotion while in the shower and stopped to see what it was. She figured that she was crazy hearing her name being called in an empty house but she got out to check it out anyways, nowhere in her mind had she'd guess she would see Zac standing there.

"Ness!" he exclaimed as he finally found her. He walked towards her quickly and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, engulfing her into a huge hug.

"Oh thank god you're ok." he said as he held her and pulled her in even closer as he laid butterfly kisses on the top of her head.

"What?" she asked completely flabbergasted as to why she wouldn't be ok.

"You, and the fighting and the being shoot at... and the crying. I'm just so glad you're ok." he said and nuzzled his face into her hair and soft sweet scent. His eyes became teary as he remembered the scenes he had seen only a few minutes ago.

"Zac! Calm down! What are you talking about?" she asked as she pulled away from him grasp slightly and moved her hands so that they were around his wrists. She saw the tears that were slowing making its way down his checks and realized that he was really hurting.

"Zac... What happened?" she asked this time softer as a tone of worry shined through and she fought to wipe away his tears. Even though they aren't together anymore she still cares about him, even loves him still.

"I don't ever want to see you cry, Ever. " he said, pronouncing each word clearly as he looked straight into her eyes. She gave into the urge and quickly used her fingers to swipe away a few of the tears that were on his face. And even though she still wasn't sure what he was talking about she stayed silent as she lead him to sit down on the bed before he continued with his explanation.

"I went to watch Sucker Punch." he said finally after taking a long and shaky breath.

"Oh…? What did you think?" she asked nervously as she broke their hand hold and began to fiddle with the sheets. He did as she had done earlier to him and he wrapped his hands around her wrists, causing her to wince at the action and look up at him.

"You were amazing. God, you were just incredible. "He said at a loss for words.

"Really? You liked it?" she asked as she tried to hold their eye contact.

"I didn't just like it, I loved it. I'm so proud of you." He said heartfeltly as he placed another kiss on her head, and she knew he had meant it.

"Wait, I'm confused then. If you liked it so much why are you coming over here and confronting me about scenes?" she asked confused as she pulled away from him slightly again to look closer at him.

"In that scene, when you were by yourself in the room. And you were rewinding the music and you broke down. I never want to see you hurt like that. And I never want to be the one who caused it, I'm sorry I did. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Blue or Madame Veraor or whoever the heck hurt you. I never want you to be hurt. Never" He said as his blue eyes shined brightly into her mocha ones.

"Zac, it's just a movie." She said softly.

"I know. But those were real tears. And we're real people." He said looking at her, who was still looking at him and remaining silent throughout so he could finish his thoughts.

"We're not just Troy and Gabriella being threatened with distance and problems anymore. We're Zac and Vanessa and we really are we being forced thousands of miles apart with problems and fights." He said explaining the situation to her.

"Troy made a mistake, and it took him some time to straighten it out but Gabriella got hurt in the process. We might be real people but life is definitely imitating art. "He said as they both remembered back to their High School Musical days.

"I don't want to have to take more time to realize my mistake and have you hurt in the process. I realize my mistake now. I was stupid. I should have never let you go. I should have chased after you, and told you how much I love you, how much I need you. I don't want to date other people, I don't even want to pretend to, I just want you. I just want to be with you. And I don't want you to hurt anymore. Not now, not ever. "He said as he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his chest, his chin resting atop her head.

"I'm sorry Ness. I'm so sorry. I know this isn't some grand gesture like Troy going to Stanford but I really am sorry." He said looking right into her eyes.

"You really hurt me Zac." She said softly as she stood up and way from him, walking over to the window.

"These past few months have been awful. Spending my birthday and the holidays alone. The premieres, when all I wanted was for you to be next to me but you weren't. The reporters all questioning out relationship asking 'What happened?' I had to deal it all, while you were just away. She said upset at what he had put her through as she stared out the window while tears formed in her eyes.

"I know Ness. I was awful. And I'd go back and change it if I could. I am so so sorry. I promise that if you let me, I won't ever put you through that again. I never want to hurt you. I swear I'll love you right this time." He said as she he walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't know Zac, I think I need some time." She said with a sigh.

"Ok. I understand. I hurt you. Take all the time you need." Zac said with a sigh of disappointment as he let go of her and started walking towards the door.

"Ness? I love you, remember that." He said as he was about to walk out the bedroom door until she feel to the ground and cried. He rushed over to her and sat down next to her, as the scene tugged at his heart.

"Oh Ness, please don't cry." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held her. His words didn't help though as she continued to cry, even harder.

"Ness, please please don't cry. I don't want to see you hurt. Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry too." He said as he became a little teary eyed about the situation.

Vanessa turned around to look at him and saw that he was being honest. It was written all across his face. His eyes were a light shade of grey and blue with tears welling in them and his features showed a frown. Her face scrunched in confusion for a few seconds as she tried to think of why he was upset and then she remembered. He hadn't just been upset when she cried a few minutes ago, but he had been upset when he arrived here, and he had been upset at the movies too. She thought for a brief second and recognition flashed through her, he was upset because she in some way was getting hurt. At the movies, she was about to be shot and crying, at home she was upset at him about the breakup and a few minutes ago she had been upset that he could admit he still loved her and loved her enough to walk away and she let him. She realized it, he was telling the truth. It really did hurt him when she was hurt and he really didn't want to see her hurt.

"Zac..." she whispered slightly hoarsely.

"Yeah?" he answered sniffing a bit and wondered when she had stopped crying. Their eyes met and the purest truth and love shined through in their look at each other.

You're telling the truth. You really mean it. Zac, I don't need time. I want to forgive you, let's give this another chance. I love you so much, and I really missed you too." She said as she closed what small gap there was between them and placed her lips on his. Even though he was a bit surprised, he didn't let it show as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady and she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. The two kissed passionately as they tried to make up for the months they had been apart. They re-explored each other's mouths and kissed until their lips were bruised and the need for air became too great. They pulled apart only to take a few short breaths before their lips collided again and they kissed and kissed. After a looong time, when they finally pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another's and just smiled and enjoyed the moment as Zac played with a stray strand of hair that was on her face.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"How about, you let me go get dressed first?" she asked him as she pointed to the towel she was still wearing.

"Hmm. I don't know. I kind of like you looking like that." He admitted playfully as she smacked him back, playfully of course.

"Go, get dressed." He said laughingly as she got up and walked over to her closet to pick something out. She came out a few minutes later wearing ripped boyfriend jeans, a red and black hoodie, and a pair of Uggs.

"You look pretty." He said as he walked over to her and held her hand.

"Thank you. Better than the towel?" she asked as she led the way downstairs.

"I don't know about that. It's a tough competition." He said as she again smacked him.

"Oww!" he said playfully as he rubbed the spot where she had just hit him.

"Oh man up!" she said teasing him and he pouted.

"Why did I ever agree to this, you're mean!" he said like a five year old as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Because you love me." She said knowingly with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I do." He said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. They made their way out of the house and into Zac's car before they realized they didn't know where they were going.

"So, where do you want to go Ness?" Zac said as he started up the car.

"How about we go back to the theater and watch the movie again? Except all the way through this time?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He said agreeing with her as he drove out of the driveway.

"Good."

"And you'll be right there next to me?" he asked.

"As long as you're next to me." She replied.

"Forever baby. Forever."

**End Note: So I've been dying to post this for a while now and I'm so glad I did! I hope you guys liked it because I really did! Remember to review and comment! And tell your friends too! I really appreciate it! More chapters to come! Have a fun in the sun weekend everyone! KTZLF!**


End file.
